


Sunshine and Sandwiches

by echo_of_words



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_of_words/pseuds/echo_of_words
Summary: Virgil, Roman, Patton and Logan go to the park to have a picnic, and Patton ends up letting slip a little more than he'd planned.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Sunshine and Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and just realised I never posted it - enjoy!!

“How about over there?” Patton suggests, pointing at a small group of trees on top of a hill. “That’s far enough from everyone else that we’ll have our peace.”

“Well, I dunno about _peace_ ,” Virgil grumbles. “Not when we’ve got Princey around. But it’d be nice not to be interrupted by screaming kids, yeah.”

“Hey!” Roman lays a hand on his chest, offended. “Excuse you! I am the _definition_ of peace. I am the fearless knight who will bring peace to all the land!”

“Yeah, but we were talking about—nevermind.” Virgil sighs. “What I’m _saying_ is that you never shut up.”

“I just have lots to say!”

“Yeah, but sometimes you—”

“Hey now, no fighting!” Patton chides. “We’re supposed to be relaxing today!”

Virgil sighs. “ _Fine._ But Roman has to behave too.”

They approach the hill in silence, but when they reach the bottom, Roman playfully shoves Patton in the side. “Race you to the top!”

“I—hey, wait up!” Before Patton can say anything else, Roman takes off, sprinting up the hill, closely followed by Virgil, and after a moment of hesitation, Patton’s not far behind.

Logan sighs. “Like children,” he mutters to himself, shaking his head as he trudges up the hill behind them. Of course, they reach the top much earlier than him, so by the time he catches up, they’re in a heated argument over who exactly was there first.

“It was obviously me!” Roman’s saying indignantly. “I should know, I was _there_!”

“You can say whatever you want, Princey, I touched the tree before you did, and that’s a fact. Patton, you saw that, right?”

“I—well—from what I saw, you were both there at the same time?”

“No! I was first! I—”

“I thought we weren’t supposed to be fighting?” Logan interrupts. “And can we set up the picnic blanket, at least? I would like to sit down.”

“Oh. Yeah. Right.” Roman grabs the rolled-up blanket from him and shakes it out, spreading it neatly on the shaded grass. Logan sets the picnic basket on one of the corners and after a quick scuffle between Roman and Patton over who gets to sit in the spot of sunshine filtering through the trees, they all sit themselves down on the blanket, with Roman trying to pretend the sun isn’t in his eyes and Virgil rolling his eyes at the two of them.

Patton’s picked a good spot, Logan reflects as a light wind causes the leaves above to rustle. It’s far enough from other people in the park, but there was no need to drive miles outside the city, thereby preserving time and gas.

“Lo, could you pass the sandwiches?”

Logan looks back down at Virgil, who’s holding out his hand expectantly.

“Sure.” He opens the basket and fishes out the freezer bag containing the sandwiches Patton made for them before they left. Virgil takes them out of the bag and hands them around.

“Ooh, Pat, this is _good_ ,” Roman says around a mouthful of sandwich. “How do you manage to make everything so delicious?”

“Magic,” Patton says seriously. “I made a deal with the food gods.”

Virgil snorts and chokes on his own bite of sandwich. “Yeah, yeah, of course you did.”

“How exactly did you make a deal with them?” Logan asks. Obviously, they aren’t real, but he decides to humour Patton for a little. “How did you summon them?”

“Uh, well, you see, you make a circle with cupcakes, and then you light a candle in the middle, and then—”

“What kind of cupcakes?” Roman asks.

“Uh...chocolate! And then the food gods appear, and you...uh… give them food! Not your soul, because they’re nice gods, they don’t want your soul, they just wanna have more food! So you give them the cupcakes, and then you’re good at cooking!”

Logan raises his eyebrows. “Really? Do they not give you any cooking classes beforehand?”

“Nope! It’s magic! You know it just like that.”

They continue like that for a while, exchanging meaningless conversation and playful banter as they continue to eat their sandwiches, and when they’ve finished those, they move on to the equally delicious batch of freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies.

“Okay, nevermind what I said about the sandwiches,” Roman says. “These are even better. Not that the sandwiches weren’t good, but these take the cake.”

“Don’t you mean they take the _cookie_?”

Roman closes his eyes momentarily. “Patton, I swear—”

“And of course they’re good—they were made with my _Patton_ -ed recipe!”

Roman looks like he does his best to look annoyed, but starts laughing instead. Virgil lets out an exaggerated sigh, but he’s grinning, and Logan can’t stop a small smile from appearing on his face as well. It’s times like these when he appreciates his friends the most—lighthearted moments of laughter and happiness where they can all forget their responsibilities for a little.

“I love you,” Patton sighs when they’ve all calmed down again. It doesn’t sound like a conscious thing; more of a thing he accidentally let slip, or didn’t quite mean to say.

They all go very quiet. Patton freezes, as if he’s just realized what he’s said.

“What was that, Pat?” Roman asks. His voice sounds uncertain, but Logan thinks he detects a hint of hopefulness as well.

“I—I mean—I—uh—” Patton’s face is very red. “I didn’t mean to—”

“Pat.” Roman reaches over to lay his hand on Patton’s knee. “It’s okay. Is that—do you mean… romantically?”

“I—” Patton looks up at Roman, and his eyes are very round and there’s an emotion in them that Logan can’t quite describe. The same goes for what he’s feeling right now—there’s… _something_ there. Something hopeful, hardly daring to believe this.

“Yes,” Patton says eventually. “Yes, I do. I—God, this isn’t how I wanted you all to find out.” He buries his face in his hands. “I’ve been crushing on you—all of you—for months, but I never—I never knew what to say.”

“Oh, Pat,” Roman breathes. “You should’ve said something! I—well. To be honest, I’ve been feeling the same way for a while as well. I was going to do this whole big romantic confession, but to be honest, this is probably better. It’s… more fitting, I guess.”

“So you’re telling me I was unnecessarily worrying this whole time?” Virgil bursts out. “I’ve been stressing over this for _weeks_! I thought I was the only one! I thought—” He lets out something between a laugh and a sigh. “I thought I was just going to have to toughen up and get over it.”

“Logan?” Patton’s voice is very small, and very hopeful, as he looks over at him. Roman’s and Virgil’s gazes turn to him as well.

“I—I admit feelings have never been my strong suit,” he begins. “But I—I believe what I feel towards you is also romantic attraction, yes.”

There’s a moment of silence, and then, Patton bursts out laughing. “We really are all idiots.”

Roman’s laughing as well. “Well, could this technically be called our first date, then?”

“I suppose so, yes.” Logan feels as though there’s a balloon of happiness swelling up inside him. He feels as though a huge weight he never noticed was there has been lifted off his shoulders.

“Well, let’s hope there’s many more to go.” Patton opens his arms, still beaming. “Group hug?”

“Group hug,” Roman agrees, and as they all squash together in an embrace, Logan hopes that this feeling of exciting, new-found happiness is only just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr!! [@echo-of-words](https://echo-of-words.tumblr.com)


End file.
